Living Like Pigs
by bookworm-gurl
Summary: Our two staring couples (Sara/Greg & Catherine/Grissom) decide to take a road trip, get away from the lights and sounds of Vegas. What begins as a romantic getaway quickly changes into the worst road trip in history...roadkill, grungy motels & jail are just a few high lights of what takes place on the highway to hell & back again...plus you'll never guess who has to bail them out!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Catherine, Grissom Sara & Greg have decided to go on a road trip in the summer to get away from the death and darkness of the Crime Lab. The dream trip they thought would happen turned into a nightmare on wheels bringing them to hell and back, over and over again. Will the newlyweds and recently engaged be bale to handle what's in store for them OR will divorce and break-ups be in order?

**Author Note:** I don't own the characters I just write about them occasionally.

**** This is a story that has gone through a major redo, will probably be re-posted when finished and each chapter will be separated, it is quite obvious this was one of my first posts on here so many moons ago...man how time flies! ** **

BoOkwoRm-gUrl

* * *

**Livin' Like Pigs**

- **Chapter One **-

It was a Friday evening in Las Vegas which was generally the busiest night for the Las Vegas Crime Lab. It was going to be extra busy for Warrick and Nick since this was the weekend the rest of the Graveyard shift had decided to make this weekend a trip of romantic getaways. Catherine and Grissom, recently married, wanted to get away from the death and go on a road trip to see where they ended up. Sara and Greg, recently engaged and always looking for adventure agreed to tag along and make this a memorable and also "relationship building" experience. That was how they phrased it to Ecklie when they all requested the time off. He did not agree at first but when Grissom fed him some made up bullshit about there being team building involved that would help with their work ethic he said he could use their vacation as a 'learning experience' and write it off. That appealed to the man who was also looking to cut corners with the budget and allowed them to go.

Catherine was putting the final touches of the her packing into her duffel bag. The last item being that of a black, sheer teddy that Gil had gotten her for a Valentines gift. She was planning to put that, the stockings and a pair of stilettos to good use in the hotel room on this trip.

"Do you have everything you need?" Gil asked as Catherine left the bedroom to go to the bathroom, quickly making a mental check of all her toiletries. He walked over to the bed and picked up the very revealing and sexy piece of lingerie draped on the top of her bag.

Catherine reentered the bedroom and noticed her nosy husband looking at her lingerie she packed. It was supposed to be a kinky, sexy surprise for him at the hotel, but I guess all wasn't ruined if he didn't find the heels. She walked over to Gil, her newlywed and very curious husband and ripped the surprise out of his hands. He spun around noticing her behind him with a wicked smile on her lips. She licked her bottom lip, her eyes burning into his as he kissed her hard on the lips, pulling her in for a passionate embrace.

When Catherine was able to break for a breath she stated, "Now darling you ruined your surprise." Before engulfing him with another kiss.

Gil smiled, running his finger down her cheek. "Is this surprise anything like the one I received after our surprise wedding party the team threw for us?" Gil asked with a smirk as lust danced in his blue eyes.

"It would have been better." Catherine said dancing out of his grasp and putting the lingerie back in her bag, zipping it shut. She could feel Gil staring at her ass. "Speaking of the guys, did Nick ever find out that what Sara said about her and David was a lie?"

Gil averted his eyes as his wife stood once more, turning back to look at him a twinkle of excitement in her eyes. She knew he was staring at her ass. "I-I'm not sure. I know he asked David and he denied everything. It was a great, thinking on your feet, cover up, but I think by now the jig is up I'm afraid." Gil said plopping onto the bed as Catherine removed her bag and joined her husband in a cuddle.

"Well, if he knows he is not showing his jealousy or anger at all. I'm proud of our young Nick, maybe now he's finally all grown up." Catherine said nuzzling her face into the nape of his neck.

"I hope so, I left him in charge."

"Why do I have a feeling that when we get back we are going to have a lot of work to do."

Gil sighed, brushing away a few blonde locks and kissing Catherine's forehead. He was on vacation, or about to be and the last thing he wanted to discuss was work. "Cat, I don't want to talk about work anymore. Let's just enjoy this road trip and try not to kill Greg, agreed." He muttered into her hair, closing his eyes.

"Agreed." Catherine moaned as she entwined her fingers with Grissom's and closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep.

**-\-**

The following morning the piercing, loud ring of Catherine's cellphone jolted her awake. She stretched out her arm, feeling around the nightstand with her eyes still shut to grab the obnoxious device. She gripped it in her hand, flipping it open and bringing it to her ear all with her eyes still closed.

"Hello" Catherine stated in a groggy tone. She checked through the slits of her eyes and saw that her alarm clock was reading five in the morning. Usually her time getting off work and crawling into bed.

"Hey Catherine! Sorry to wake you but road trip in one hour! I'll see you then!" Sara's perky voice filled the speaker and she hung up just as quickly as she had called.

"And good morning to you to Sara," Catherine said even though she knew Sara was not on the line anymore. She snapped her phone shut, tossing it back on the nightstand and flipping over to her other side. Grissom was still sound asleep as if the ringing phone did not phase him in the least.

An hour later, as promised, Sara and Greg were parked outside Gil's townhouse, the Tahoe packed with their bags and engine running, ready to hit the road. Gil and Catherine piled in their duffel bags to the trunk and took up the back bench seat as Greg took the wheel with Sara as his co pilot. They really had no destination in mind as long as it was a far distance from the lights and sounds of Las Vegas. Despite the early wake up call Catherine was excited to go on a vacation. Her sister agreed to look after Lindsey for the weekend and she and Gil needed a getaway after their last month of case work. A triple homicide, an infant death and four suicides makes for a very exhausting month.

It was no different for the other young couple, Sara being subjected to the same case load as the rest of them and Greg, his DNA lab was off the hook all month with case load after case load. The poor guy hardly had time to pee let alone rest enough between cases before DNA profiles began to blend together. It was a well deserved and needed vacation for all of them.

After about four hours of traveling along the I-15, heading out into nothing but the desolate desert terrain they had finally came across a little tiny town that looked to only consist of a gas station a bar and sheriff's office. Catherine took this opportunity to have Greg pull over, she was cramped, it was hot and sticky in the back of the truck since their A/C had decided to give out on them two hours into their trip and she needed water, badly.

"Greg pull in here." Catherine said tapping the young man on the shoulder as the gas station materialized out of the desert heat as if it were a mirage.

"Why we're not low on gas?" Sara asked puzzled.

"It's the first sign of civilization for the past four hours. It is like Dante's Inferno back here now that the A/C is not working and I need to stretch my legs. We are stopping."

Catherine did not even wait for Greg to put the Tahoe in park before she swung open her back door and exited the vehicle. She took off towards the convenience store to get them some water and food, not sure exactly when they would see a hotel. If she wasn't mistake then were not far, or were already in, Death Valley. The place had that name for a pretty good damn reason. She could hear Gil calling her name as she entered the air conditioned store but did not care, all that mattered was water at this point.

She walked over to the cooler at the back of the store and opened the suction door, standing in the cool air that came out from the freezer as she grabbed the front her blue tank top and fanned it in front of her. She cringed at the feeling of the fabric peeling away from her sweaty skin. She jumped when she felt a hand grab her shoulder. Catherine spun around, sighing seeing that it was just Gil.

"God, you scared me," Catherine said, turning around grabbing four bottles of water and closing the door once again.

"Sorry, water, that sounds wonderful right now. Looks like Sara and Greg are on snack patrol." He said as he nodded in the direction of the engaged couple that were having a very animated discussion about a brand a chip.

Catherine rolled her eyes handing Gil two bottles of water, "Let's go and break this up before they end up getting divorced before they are even officially married."

After Catherine was able to mediate the chip debacle without the threats of a wedding being cancelled they were back on the road and heading through death valley. The internal thermostat of the Tahoe read that the outside temperature was just over one hundred degrees and the four adults were roasting like Christmas dinner in the metal box with black paint and rubber wheels. When the sun finally went down the desert began much cooler and more appetizing to the couples as they kept going in hopes of finding a motel somewhere to spend the night.

Sara had taken over the wheel for the past three hours, Greg was passed out asleep in the passenger seat. She looked in her review mirror and smiled seeing that Catherine was resting her head against Gil's lap in the back and Gil had his head up against the window, lightly snoring. She looked at the green numbers to the digital clock and saw that it was nearing midnight and they still had not found a place to spend the night. When people said there was nothing in Death Valley, they were not kidding. She was hoping they would have made it to the California border by now but instead all she saw was more and more sand and very few cars.

She could feel her eyes beginning to get heavy as she was trying to focus on her surroundings instead of the white dashes in the middle of the road. However, since it was pitch dark and there were no other cars on the road the sky was black and made her think the back of her eye lids. She closed her eyes, for what she thought as just a brief moment when she heard a truck, and not a 4x4 but, a transport, honking it's horn. Suddenly Sara corrected the Tahoe, squealing the wheels back onto their side of the road and slamming on the brakes as the Tahoe skidded in the dirt and everyone in the car awoke with a moan of discomfort.

"What the hell was that!" Catherine asked sitting up in the back seat.

"Did we find a place to sleep?" Gil asked with a yawn.

"Ah, no guys sorry. We ah, we almost got into a collision with a transport. N-nothing to worry about." Sara replied her hands were still shaking and her eyes large and now fully awake.

Everyone remained quite for a moment, their eyes large and in shock as to what almost just happened. Greg looked over at Sara who was almost hyperventilating at the close call that just happened, her whole body lurching forward with every breath she took. He undid his seat belt and put a reassuring arm around Sara's trembling body, bringing her in close seeing that she was on the verge of tears in the darkened Tahoe. Catherine was about to yell at her but then thought better of it. Instead she undid her own seat belt and opened the back door. She then closed it, walking up to the driver's door and opening it.

"Why don't I drive for awhile until we find an abandoned parking lot or something and spend the night sleeping in the Tahoe." Catherine suggested as Sara just nodded knowing damn well she was not fit to drive the rest of the night. "Since Gil and I have been hogging that spacious back seat, why don't you and Greg take it from now and we'll keep our eyes on the road."

The guys made the switch as Sara got out of the driver's seat, her whole body still shaking as Catherine rested a hand on her shoulder, squeezing it gently to reassure her that she did the right thing. Sara smiled weakly at her older colleague and hoped in the back seat as she got herself comfy Greg squeezing her hand to reassure her that everything was going to be okay. Catherine looked at Gil, seeing he was about to fall asleep on her again. She reached out her hand and gripped his shoulder smiling at him in the dark Tahoe.

"You don't have to stay awake for me Sleeping Beauty." She smirked as she started back out onto the highway, "Out of all of us, I think I was the only one who got caught up on their beauty rest."

* * *

T.B.C


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** Catherine, Grissom Sara & Greg have decided to go on a road trip in the summer to get away from the death and darkness of the Crime Lab. The dream trip they thought would happen turned into a nightmare on wheels bringing them to hell and back, over and over again. Will the newlyweds and recently engaged be bale to handle what's in store for them OR will divorce and break-ups be in order?

**Author Note:** I don't own the characters I just write about them occasionally.

**** This is a story that has gone through a major redo, will probably be re-posted when finished and each chapter will be separated, it is quite obvious this was one of my first posts on here so many moons ago...man how time flies! ** **

BoOkwoRm-gUrl

* * *

**Livin' Like Pigs**

- **Chapter Two **-

Catherine could vaguely remember what time it was when she was able to find a rest area off the I-15 that she pulled into and parked the Tahoe, claiming that as their final destination that evening. It was at least two in the morning before she parked the Tahoe as she reclined her seat a bit and drifted off to sleep once again. Gil had passed out no more then ten minutes after she took over the wheel and the young engaged couple were cuddled within each others arms snoring away not much longer. The sun light was once again sweltering on the metal box as Catherine stirred awake. Gil was just awakening too as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes and looked in the review mirror at the mess in the back seat. it appeared that Greg had fallen off the back seat and sprawled long the floor with his arm up on the bench close to Sara's head. Sara on the other hand took up the whole bench curled up in a ball on her side her curled up feet hovering over her fiancee. Catherine smiled and turned the key in the truck to check the time, but forgot that she ad left the radio on when she finally did find a place to rest. The song 'Spin Spin Sugar' by the Sneaker Pimps awoken the sleepy Greg as he lifted his head which collided with the back of Catherine's seat since she still had it reclined.

"Ouch!" Catherine yelped as a piercing pain shot through her. Greg's hand collided with Sara's face as she yelped opening her eyes.

"What the hell Greg!" Sara spat, feeling a bruise beginning to form under her left eye. She sat up and ran her fingers through her matted hair like a comb getting them tangled in the knots.

"Sorry Sara but, you were hogging the whole back seat, I had no choice but to lay down here." Greg replied squirming out from under Catherine's seat and sitting up having a serious case of bed head. "Sorry for hitting you Cath."

"It's okay Greg, I think you got rid of my cramp in my lower back from sleeping in this seat in uncomfortable positions." Catherine said as Gil smirked, craning his neck as it cracked in three places.

Sara scowled at Greg as she sat up giving her fiancee room to join her on the bench seat. She dabbed her fingers under her left eye feeling how tender it had gone from Greg's fist a moment ago, she was for sure going to have a nice black eye by the time they got back to Vegas at the end of the weekend. Greg wiped the sleep out of his red rimmed eyes and tried to smooth out his blonde mop of hair while Catherine readjusted her seat, rolling her shoulders to get the kinks out.

"Is everyone hungry?" Catherine said in a motherly tone, one usually only reserved for her young daughter Lindsey.

"Yes Mother," Sara and Greg replied in unison. They looked at each other and Sara smiled, giving Greg a kiss on the cheek, everything seemed to have been forgiven.

"Well, lets get these children some food then." Gil replied as he slipped on his sunglasses and smiled at Catherine.

"With pleasure," Catherine replied, shifting the car into drive and heading back out onto the I-15 in the blistering heat once more.

About an hour later and in definite need of water once more Catherine pulled the Tahoe into the parking lot of a Denny's restaurant. Everyone clambered out of the small SUV and without a word they headed to the front door to the restaurant their stomachs calling out for food and their mouths begging for water. got out of the Tahoe and headed into the restaurant. The young, blonde and bubbly hostess looked at the four adults who were wrinkled clothes, looked tired and extremely sweater as if they had just materialized out of the desert across the street. She sat them at a round table with a wrap around red leather booth in the back, away from most of the other patrons which none of them objected too. Both Greg and Sara excused themselves to use the washrooms, leaving Catherine and Gil alone to guard the table and four brimming glasses of water that looked overly inviting.

When the young couple was out of ear shot Gil turned to Catherine and squeezed her hand, "So...will I still get my surprise?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

Catherine grinned, "Down lover boy, you have to patient. First we need to find a hotel room, I don't believe Greg and Sara would appreciate a show in trunk of their Tahoe"

Gil smirked, "Well Greg would I'm sure but Sara, yeah she would certainly disprove."

"We could always ask if she would like to join in?" Catherine watched her husbands eyes go large and his mouth drop open. "I was just kidding Gil, she would never go for it." She said kissing him on the cheek before downing some more of her cold, thirst quenching water.

"What are you two laughing about?" Greg asked as he slid into the booth, dragging Sara behind him as she had a large smile on her lips and her cheeks were as red as the leather they were all sitting on.

"Nothing" they replied in unison as Catherine smirked, pointing at the fresh hickey that was on Greg's neck. "Greg did you enjoy exploring the women's washroom with Sara. I'm sure she showed you everything." She snickered as Greg's eyes went wide in wonderment to how on earth she knew they were getting frisky in the bathroom.

"That obvious huh?" Sara said covering her eyes with her hands, ashamed.

"Oh yes, if the blush on your cheeks didn't give it away the fresh hickey on Greg's neck sure did."

Gil examined the young man and stifled a laugh at the large red mark on his neck. Greg turned up the collar on his shirt trying to mask it but the damage was already done. Sara refused to look any one in the eye as she pulled up her menu and covered her face, trying to focus on the food instead of how embarrassing this whole situation had just become. It was bad enough that she was with colleagues, but both her bosses, that just pushed it over the edge.

Thankfully their waitress named Debbie who was another bubbly blonde cookie-cutter shaped model of a waitress showed up with a smile on her ruby red lips and took their orders. Catherine caught both Greg and Gil starring at the attractive, yet very unintelligent blonde before them and even as she walked away, her skirt swaying on her hips with every step she took. Catherine snorted knowing the woman was doing it on purpose since it was obvious she had both men at her last table salivating over her.

"Gil, I know you like blondes, but I had no idea you wanted someone, _younger_." Catherine said hoping her husband caught on fast and would avert his eyes away from Debbie's ass and instead to his wife's eyes.

Gil cleared his throat, snapping his head back to Catherine and smiled, "You are more than young enough for me Cat." he replied and kissed her on the cheek.

"Hey! What was that for!" Greg said rubbing the back of his head in which Sara had just swatted it with her palm.

"A hickey will be the least of your worries if your eyes glaze over once again around her." Sara threatened.

"Looks like all is not forgiven with the young wife to be." Catherine mumbled as Gil laughed.

-\-

After their very interesting and filling breakfast Catherine decided to take a break from driving and Sara offered to take the wheel once more. Catherine called shot gun as the two guys took up the back seat and Sara blared the radio not really paying attention to how full they were on the gas meter or know exactly how long it was going to be until they were going to be in another town that would have a gas station. The men listened intently as Catherine and Sara began singing to the song that was blaring through the radio, both of them seeming like they were in higher more relaxed states following that eventful breakfast at Denny's of all places.

When the song ended Sara and Catherine high-fives at their singing skills while Sara was barreling down the I-15 once more, hoping that eventually they would be able to hit civilization enough that would have a hotel or motel that they could spend the night in before heading back to Vegas tomorrow bright and early.

"You girls are good" Greg stated as Sara looked at her fiancee through the review mirror and scowled.

"You know, buttering me up after punching me in the face by saying I can sing isn't going to cut it Greggo." Sara replied and averted her eyes back to the road.

"Wow, someone is in the dog house." Gil muttered.

Catherine was about to respond with a clever retort when she could feel the SUV slowing down and a loud beeping noise was coming from the dash. Catherine leaned over as Sara gently coasted off the side of the road.

"Oh crap," Sara muttered as she looked at Catherine whose lips were in a hard pressed line the anger in her eyes was hidden behind the dark lenses to her sunglasses.

"What's the matter?" Gil asked, "Why are we stopping?"

"We're out of gas" Catherine gritted between her clenched teeth.

"WHAT!" Greg yelled throwing his hands up in the air. " Isn't this just peachy, we're like in the middle of nowhere how are we suppose to get any gas!" Greg continued to rant as he got out of the Tahoe, slamming his door shut.

Sara jumped in her seat as she turned off the engine and rested her head against the steering wheel not believing how stupid she could have been to forget to fill the gas tank when they stopped for breakfast. She was too concentrated on how embarrassed she was around her bosses for them finding out what her and Greg were up to in the bathroom, and the bodacious blonde Debbie that all reasoning had left her. Now, they were stuck on the side of the highway in the sweltering heat with no gas, hardly any water and barely any food.

"Greg calm down. Try our cell phones maybe they will work so we can call for help." Grissom suggested as he also got out of the Tahoe as a transport went screaming past, blowing up dust in their faces.

They all pulled out their cell phones as Catherine and Sara joined the men at the side of the Tahoe and waited to see if they would have any bars for service. On all their screens came the two words they were afraid they would see; 'NO SERVICE'.

"Great! Just freaking great!" Catherine yelled throwing her cell phone on the ground and stomping off into the desert kicking up sand as she went.

"Maybe someone will stop and give us some help?" Sara stated sheepishly as the guys turned and looked at her. They had all worked cases where they knew the usual end.

Greg walked over to Sara and put an arm around her shoulder knowing she felt horrible for all of this, "Why don't you go and find Cath, I'll try and get us some help." Greg said to Gil as he nodded and went off to fetch his wife.

* * *

T.B.C


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary:** Catherine, Grissom Sara & Greg have decided to go on a road trip in the summer to get away from the death and darkness of the Crime Lab. The dream trip they thought would happen turned into a nightmare on wheels bringing them to hell and back, over and over again. Will the newlyweds and recently engaged be bale to handle what's in store for them OR will divorce and break-ups be in order?

**Author Note:** I don't own the characters I just write about them occasionally.

**** This is a story that has gone through a major redo, will probably be re-posted when finished and each chapter will be separated, it is quite obvious this was one of my first posts on here so many moons ago...man how time flies! ** **

BoOkwoRm-gUrl

* * *

**Livin' Like Pigs**

- **Chapter Three **-

Gil could still make out Catherine's frame as she paced back and forth in front of a cactus shrub, seeming to have a conversation with herself and a very animated one at that. She looked like a mirage as the heat rose from the desert sand making everything sizzle and fade. She still had her back to him, her left hand rest on her hips and the right hand up n her forehead, pacing trying to think of a solution to the mess they were in. Even when she was pissed Gil found her to be the most attractive woman he knew.

"Catherine!" Gil called as she finally stopped pacing and looked back, squinting in the sun in Gil's direction.

Gil picked up the pace and reached her, seeing her eyes were red with anger still and her face was full of sweat as her blond hair blew in the desert breeze. he grabbed her by the shoulders, making her stand still and look at him, focus and try to calm down. "Hey, hey, calm down okay." He soothed, bringing Catherine into his arms.

"I know, I know. I-I'm sorry I got so angry, just, I needed to cool off." Catherine replied with a sigh.

"The desert is definitely not the best place to cool off."

Catherine wanted to say something clever or get angry at his words but instead she broke out into hysterical laughter,. She laughed until she had tears falling from her eyes and her sides ached. Gil looked at her confused, but after a few moments joined in on the laughter as he wrapped an arm around Catherine's shoulders pulling her in close and kissing the top of her head.

"Come on, lets head back to the truck. God knows what trouble those two have gotten into unsupervised." Gil said leading them back towards the Tahoe that looked like a mirage in the heatwave of the desert.

**-\-**

"Any luck Greggo?" Catherine asked as she let go Gil and leaned against black paint of the Tahoe feeling the metal burn her flesh.

"Nothing yet." Greg snapped as he scowled at Sara, "I told Sara to flash the next Transport that comes by but she didn't really seem like that was the best idea."

"I am not using my breasts as a lure to get a creepy transport driver to stop." Sara exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air and stocking off from the group.

Catherine spotted a transport coming down the highway and was tried of sitting here waiting for a miracle to happen. She walked in front of the Tahoe pulling down the front of her shirt to reveal a little more cleavage and skin for the driver. Gil was about to protest against his wife doing something so juvenile when he noticed that the driver was actually slowing down and pulling over to the side of the road. Catherine smiled at herself, satisfied that she still had the magic touch and pulled her shirt back up looking at the other three who were all staring at her.

"Your welcome." She said as she walked over to the transport to greet the driver.

"Hello pretty lady, Are you guys in need of some assistance?" The husky man asked with a heavy Texan accent. He wiped the sweat from his thick brow with a dirt covered rag and when he smiled he was missing teeth.

"We ran out of gas, do you know how far the next gas station is?" Catherine asked glad that her dark sunglasses hid the disgusted look in her eyes.

The heavy set Texan truck driver spit onto the ground about a foot from where Catherine was standing. "Next one is about twenty miles from here. I can bring one of you there, preferably you, and my buddy Darrin can drive you back to your friends."

Catherine raised an eyebrow at the man, not really keen on getting in the truck alone with him, but decided that this was going to get them the hell out of here the fastest. Gil had come up beside Catherine, placing his arm around her shoulder, staking his claim on her to the overzealous truck driver.

"Alright, I'll go." Catherine finally agreed as the driver gave a widened smile once more. It appears she just made the guys cross country trek worth it today.

"Oh no you won't! We'll both go!" Gil said turning Catherine to look at him.

Catherine cupped her husbands cheek and smiled, "He only has room for one passenger Gil. Don't worry about me, I can take care of myself." She explained, seeing that he was not buying it. Catherine sighed nodding off to Greg and Sara a few feet away, "Those two need a babysitter more then I need a protector. Please, trust me." She reassured him and then kissed him, making sure the truck driver could see that she was far from available.

Catherine tried to walk away when Gil gripped her hand and pulled her back. She scowled seeing Gil dig into his pocket and pulling out a Swiss Army knife that he had attached to his set of keys. He un-clipped it from the metal ring and placed it in Catherine's palm, meeting her gaze even if it was shielding behind her glasses. "Just in case your wit doesn't fend him off. Be safe." He said, kissing her cheek and letting go of her wrist knowing that fighting was not going to held the cause.

Catherine smiled and then waved to Greg and Sara, "Bye guys, be back soon! Be good for Grissom now." She called out to Greg and Sara as she made her way to the transport, gripping the door handle and heaving herself up the steps and into the cab. The driver was already in, sitting waiting for his eye candy to take her respected seat. They smiled and laughed.

She waved down from her seat, trying to ignore the foul smell of outdated fast food containers and body odor that filled the cramped up cab. She had to agree, three would be too crowded in this pig pen of a vehicle as she could see the worry in her husbands eyes even behind the black of his shades. She blew him a kiss as the transport driver put the truck in gear and slowly moved back out onto the highway that was still far from busy with traffic.

**-/-**

Catherine and the truck driver, who she found out was named Bill, had a wife in Houston named Betty and two kids, Buck who was ten and Sally who was five. They had a pleasant talk, discussing what each was doing out in Death Valley on, according to the Radio, one of the hottest days on record for Nevada. He was impressed with their story of what got them in their predicament and before she knew it, they were talking about their kids as if they were best friends for years.

Forty-five minutes after leaving Gil, Sara and Greg Bill pulled into a truck stop that seemed to be the main hub for not only transports but also other travelers. He informed Catherine that this was the last major gas station until the California border which was another hour drive away. She kept that as a mental note for on their way back and, since Bill seemed to know his way around the I-15 in these parts she asked where the nearest Motel was. It happened to be about twenty minutes from the gas station. He gave her directions on how to get there from the I-15. Catherine thanked the man as she went ahead and filled two red gas jugs with fuel before lugging the heavy containers into the convenience store.

While there she decided to grab a few more bottles of water, knowing that they were all dying of thirst out there and a few more snacks, feeling the pit of her stomach grumble at the sheer thought of food. The line up was long but Catherine didn't mind since the store was air conditioned and she was going to bask in the cool air as long as she could before having the brave the desert heat once more.

When she got up to the counter a very awful thought dawned on her. She left her purse, wallet and money all back in the Tahoe with the rest of them. She sighed, fighting the urge to cry at this because this moment it was just the icing on top of a cake of total destruction from beginning to end with this road trip.

"Shit." She muttered under her breath as she was about to get out of line when a man's hand came out from behind her handing the gas attendant cash.

"It's alright Miss. I'll pay for you," The man behind her said and Catherine recognized that voice. She turned around to thank him when she caught the eyes of the Under Sheriff.

"Brian?"

"Catherine? Is that you?" He replied raising his sunglasses and looking the older Criminalist over. "You look like hell, why are you buying gas?" Sheriff Mobley asked as he carried one of the jugs for her, heading back out into the sweltering heat.

"Long story, what brings you out to the middle of nowhere?" Catherine asked as she pushed the door open with her shoulder hearing the ding from the bell above them.

"Politics I'm afraid, trying to please the small communities. What are you doing so far away from Vegas? Where is Gil?"

"He is with Sara and Greg at their Tahoe about twenty miles west of here. We ran out of gas on our road trip, got a ride from a truck driver to here. Is there any chance you are heading back to Vegas and I could catch a ride?"

"Of course, no problem at all, hop in." Brian said popping the trunk and putting the gas can down with a thud as Catherine did the same, smiling at how lucky she was to run into the Sheriff in the most unlikely of situations.

**-\-**

Gil, Sara, and Greg were all sitting on the hot desert dirt, hiding themselves as best they could in the shadows of the Tahoe. They tried sitting in the vehicle but it was stifling hot, even with all the windows down. There bodies were sticking to the leather as if it was becoming their second skin. After twenty minutes of Gil pacing back and forth wondering if he made the worst mistake ever letting Catherine go with that deranged truck driver Greg found a deck of cards. They decided to play a few rounds of 'bullshit' in order to keep Gil's mind distracted and to pass the time while they waited for Catherine to return and get them the hell out of this desert.

"Don't worry Grissom Catherine will be alright she has your Swiss Army knife, she will use it if she needs too." Sara replied and put down a king and an eight hoping Gil wouldn't catch that move.

Gil sighed debating on what card to place next. "You're right Sara and I call bullshit on that last move." Gil said with a smile as Sara scowled picking up the pile of cards.

"God, I hope she returns soon, I am like roasting out here in the desert. Eventually I am going to melt away." Greg whined fanning himself with his shirt that was soaked in sweat.

Just then they heard wheels to a car come to a halt on the dirt shoulder across the road from them. They heard a car door slam shut. They could not see who it was but all hoped it was going to be Catherine who rounded the front of the Tahoe with their gas. It seemed their prayers answered after a few moments as the blonde heroine had returned.

"Did you miss me?" Catherine announced setting down the two jugs of gas and plastics bag of water bottles. Everyone looked broad smiles on their faces.

"Catherine!" Greg yelled as he scrambled to his feet giving the woman a large bear hug as she scrunched her face at how revolting her smelled. "Thank god you're back! I was dying out here." He said kissing her cheek.

"I think we needed to babysit your husband more then him watching us." Sara replied reaching in through the drivers door window and popping open the gas tank door.

Gil grabbed one of the jugs of gas, twisting the cap off and began pouring the liquid into the vehicle, "How did you manage to make it back here? I didn't hear a transport drive by recently?" He asked smiling at his wife who was trying to get Greg's sweaty body off her her.

"Our old friend the Sheriff gave me a lift, and paid for this gas so don't be surprised if we get our heads bitten off my Ecklie Monday night." Catherine replied as she cracked open a bottle of water.

Greg did the same, almost chugging the whole thing in one go since he was so thirsty. Gil went ahead and poured the other jug of gas into the truck watching as it gulped the liquid just as fast as Greg was with his water. When he was finished he screwed the cap back on and slammed the gas door shut giving Sara the thumbs up who was sitting in the driver's seat. She turned the key and the vehicle came back to life as they all sighed in relief climbing back into the vehicle and ready to get off the side of the highway.

"Did your truck driver creeper happen to tell you of a place to crash since it's starting to get dark again soon?" Sara asked as she sped down the highway that was desolate of cars allowing the breeze to fill the car and cool them off as much as possible.

"He did actually, no need to worry guys, there will be no sleeping in the Tahoe tonight!" Catherine replied with a smile as she closed her eyes, allowing the breeze to flow through her hair.

* * *

T.B.C


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary:** Catherine, Grissom Sara & Greg have decided to go on a road trip in the summer to get away from the death and darkness of the Crime Lab. The dream trip they thought would happen turned into a nightmare on wheels bringing them to hell and back, over and over again. Will the newlyweds and recently engaged be bale to handle what's in store for them OR will divorce and break-ups be in order?

**Author Note:** I don't own the characters I just write about them occasionally.

**** This is a story that has gone through a major redo, will probably be re-posted when finished and each chapter will be separated, it is quite obvious this was one of my first posts on here so many moons ago...man how time flies! ** **

BoOkwoRm-gUrl

* * *

**Livin' Like Pigs**

- **Chapter Four **-

By the time Sara was able to find the motel, following the directions that Catherine got from Bill the happy go-lucky transport driver, the sun had already set on the desert once more. The bright, neon blue and red sign for the Motel began to shine as beacon in the black sky as everyone cheered at them actually being able to spend a night in a bed instead of being cooped up in the Tahoe. As Sara pulled into the parking lot she noticed that place was actually a set of cabins and she began to get giddy at the thought of Greg and her sharing a cozy cabin for two that evening, getting to the better park of their romantic getaway. They pulled into an empty parking space in front of the building with the "main office" sign on the front and turned off the engine. The parking lot was completely empty but the neon sign did say they have vacancy and the sign in the office window was flipped to "open".

The two couples climbed out of the Tahoe once more, taking a moment to stretch their stiff legs as Sara spotted a vending machine that had a large picture of a bottle of water on it. It had been a good few hours since she was able to quench her parched throat since Greg and downed his own and Sara's bottle of water while she was getting the truck started once more on the side of the highway.

"WATER! About damn time." Sara yelled and made a break for the vending machine.

Catherine rolled her eyes at her friends new found obsession and walked over towards swing door, pushing it open as Gil and Greg followed close behind. The office was small, with two chairs and a small table set up under a picturesque photo of the desert showing the vastness of absolute nothingness for miles. Across from that was an L-shaped wooden desk where the clerk was laying, he had his feet propped up on the desk, his ball cap over his face while a T.V was playing a program in Spanish, volume low, behind him for white noise. Gil and Greg both took a seat around the table looking at the magazines that were in a pile between them, the earliest edition being at least five years ago. Catherine shrugged her shoulders and rang the small metal bell on the desk hoping to get the man's attention.

"May I help you?" The man grumbled from beneath his ball cap as he sat up. His clothes reeked of liquor and Catherine had to take a few steps back to get away from the hefty odor.

"Yes, could I have two cabins please." Catherine stated pulling out her credit card.

"Sorry Miss but we only have one cabin left,"

Catherine turned back and looked out the window. Sara's Tahoe was the only vehicle in the parking lot and there was no sign of a car for miles. Actually, no sign of life for miles. She turned back to the man who was picking a wedgie out of his sweat pants and smacking his lips together as if he was a cow chewing on a piece of grass. It was obvious they had disturbed him in the middle of a wonderful nap. Catherine smiled slapping her American Express down on the counter.

"Sir, we are the only car in the whole God forsaken parking lot, I find it hard to believe you only have one cabin available." She said, gritting her teeth behind her smile as her eyes darkened. "Now can I please, have two cabins."

"Like I said Ma'am we only have one cabin available." The man replied with a smile of his own showing off his beer stained teeth.

Catherine was beginning to get frustrated with the owner and heard something hit metal coming from outside. She looked at the guys who were wondering what that sound was when they could then hear Sara cursing. It appeared she was having a battle with the vending machine and by the sounds of it the vending machine was winning. Greg got up and went to go check out the situation while Gil joined Catherine at the counter seeing she was about to explode like a fire cracker on the 4th of July.

"Look here mister, you give us two cabins or we will leave and find another place to stay at!" She snapped in frustration.

The man snorted as he put his ball cap over his balding head and scratched his stubble filled chin."Lady the next motel is two hours from here. Why don't you take the one cabin I offered you for tonight, it will be plenty of room for all of y'all. Plus, you look like you need some beauty rest."

Catherine wanted to yell and scream as she balled her fist, ready to deck him one knowing full out that he was making fun of her. Instead she felt Gil's hand on her shoulder, holding her back. She looked at her husband as he shook his head, his eyes exhausted and face ashen. All he wanted was somewhere to go that was not the backseat of the Tahoe and right now, anything was better then that. Catherine sighed, closing her eyes and throwing her hands up in defeat. "Fine! One cabin it is." She said as the man snatched her credit card and ran it through, handing her the key to Cabin 31.

"Enjoy your stay" He said cheerfully and laughed again as Catherine scowled stomping off in anger.

Catherine and Gil emerged from the office, the swing door snapping shut as she pushed it open a little too hard in anger, almost slapping Gil in the face if he wasn't paying attention. She looked over at the vending machine they had left Sara at unattended and she could not help but laugh at the predicament she had gotten herself into. Sara had her hands on the sidewalk, her ass up in the air as her left leg was stuck in the bottom opening of the vending machine. Her right leg she was trying to balance on as Greg was straddling her, trying to dislodge her foot. Sara looked up and could see Catherine and Gil standing there laughing at the situation when she finally felt Greg twist her ankle to the side, dislodging it from the metal cage it was trapped in. She did not expect it to happen so fast however and lost her balance on her right leg, crashing to the ground with Greg falling on top of her.

"God damn it!" Sara yelled as she could feel her knees scrapping the pavement and her ankle that was stuck in the bottom of the machine came crashing down to the ground with a thump.

"Sara, I'm so sorry, are you okay?" Greg said, scrambling off his fiancee as fast as he could to help her back to her feet.

Sara shrugged off his help hearing a thump as a bottle of water came tumbling down to the bottom, a smile radiating her face. It was not all for nothing after all. She picked up her prize and squeezed it tight, this better be the best bottle of water she had ever had in her life. That was when she realized that the the water was actually warm and technically it was all for nothing except for possibly the most awkward damsel in distress moment of her life.

"So, what cabins do we have?" Sara asked trying to change the subject.

"Uh, well, cabin actually." Gil said as Catherine threw her the key.

Sara caught and looked up at them, "What do you mean c_abin_?"

"The man was a jerk, only one cabin for the four of us, but hey at least it's a bed, a shower and the hell out of that truck." Catherine retorted as she walked off from the group and got back into the Tahoe, slamming the door shut behind her.

Gil and Greg shrugged as they joined the sulking blonde and young brunette in the Tahoe, driving in search of Cabin 31, which appeared to be at the end of the lot that was a ghost town of vehicles and people. This angered Catherine even more knowing that the man was lying to her and that if she stayed there and argued for a bit more she probably could have gotten them another cabin. When they came across their destination Sara slowed the Tahoe to a stop outside, shifting it into park as the headlights lit up the exterior. It looked like a cabin that one would find in slasher horror movie. The shingles looked like they had not been changed in at least a decade. The wood on the outside was at one time painted white but was now more of a blueish grey and chipped, weathered by the desert sun and sand storms that frequented the area. The number 31 was hanging upside down and swinging lightly in the breeze.

"This is what I paid fifty bucks for!" Catherine seethed between her gritted teeth as she hopped out of the truck, slamming the door behind her.

Sara quickly turned off the Tahoe coating the decrepit cabin in darkness once more. Greg and her climbed out of the Tahoe, going around the trunk and retrieving their duffel bags they had not even gotten a chance to get to for the past forty-eight hours. Gil joined them, grabbing both his and Catherine's and he kept an eye on his wife as she walked up the creaking steps gripping the banister that was a death trap for slivers and approach the door. She tried to peak in through the windows but the moth eaten curtains blocked most of her view and it was pitch dark in there. She turned back the group as Sara threw the key to her. Greg slammed the trunk of the Tahoe shut as Catherine placed the key in the rusted door handle, unlocking it with a click. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, going solely on a leap of faith that the interior of the place was going to be in much better condition then the exterior.

Was she ever wrong.

Catherine had to take deep breathes through her nose as the smells of dead animals, vomit and urine filled the room. She brought her sleeve up to her face as she searched in the dark for the light switch petrified to what conditions she would witness when the room was bathed in light. She could hear the rest of the group walking up the steps and the protests against the smell from Greg from behind her. She finally found the light switch as her hands ran across the wilted wall papered walls and flicked on the light illuminating the room in a yellowish tinge. The cabin was no short of a pig pen. There were two Queen sized beds along the right hand wall with a single, wooden night table between it coated in a thick, sticky layer of dust. The comforters on the beds looked like they came out a 1970's retro remodel and the pillows looked flattened as if hundreds of guests had slept on them and they were never changed.

Across from the bed was a dresser that was made of cheap particle board with two drawers in it, one missing it's handle and a small twenty inch T.V. with rabbit ears attached to the top of it sitting on top. The screen, just like the night table, was coated in dust and Catherine had a sneaky suspicion that everything in here did. She walked further into the room and saw the bathroom jutted out from the left hand wall and looked to be no bigger then her coat closet back home. The smell of urine was a lot stronger in there and right now she was having a hard enough time keeping her stomach at ease that she did not need to inspect the bathroom.

"Oh glorious bed!" Greg yelled, dropping his duffel bag on the orange shag carpet and free falling backwards onto the closest mattress to where he was standing.

Greg did not care about the smell, or the dust, all that mattered was that it was a large, cushioned surface that he could lay on without being cramped up like he was on the floor to the backseat of the Tahoe. He had his eyes closed, not even caring if no one else joined him in his glory when he heard a creaking noise come from beneath him. Before he was able to get up a snapping sound happened from beneath him as the whole frame of the bed gave way collapsing as a cloud of dust and debris rose into the air and Greg let out a yelp feeling a piece of the wooden frame graze his arm.

"Greg! Are you okay?" Sara asked as she helped her fiancee back up to his feet coughing and hacking as the dust stuck to the inside of his mouth and throat. His eyes were red rimmed as he rubbed them trying to see through the dust cloud.

"Yeah, yeah it's just a scratch." Greg wheezed as Sara inspected his arm seeming the gash that was deep enough to draw blood.

"Come, you never know what kind of diseases you could get from this place, let's clean it up." Catherine instructed, grabbing the young man by the elbow and leading him into the bathroom.

Catherine flicked on the light in the bathroom and led Greg over to the corroded taps and rust stained sink. She tried to not take notice of the probably backed up toilet, the grim filled shower and the dirt streaked tiled floor. She was sure to burn any and all clothing she wears to bed tonight afterwards. She turned the taps and waited as the water sputtered out, first a dirt brown colour which eventually turned clear. She rolled up Greg's sleeve and used her hands to wash away the dried blood that had formed. It wasn't a deep scratch, probably nothing worse then what a cat would give, but it was always best to be safe then sorry.

"Thanks Cath," Greg said rolling his sleeve back down his face going pale, probably because of the overwhelming stench emitting from the toilet.

"Last thing we need is for you to get some disease from here. However, that would be enough to close this shit hole down for good." Catherine replied with a smirk.

As they were emerging from the small room Sara was coming to them with her bag for shower stuff ready to clean the grime off her body. "I'm going to take my shower first," Sara stated and then looked at the green faces both Greg and Catherine were sporting while leaving the bathroom. "Or, not. That bad huh?" She said as they both nodded their heads.

"Why don't we all just go to sleep and leave first thing in the morning." Grissom suggested sitting on the edge of the bed, more afraid that it was going to buckle under his weight then it was the fact that the whole place was disgusting.

"Sounds like a wonderful idea. The ladies can have the bed, I'll take the stand looking thing once I move this ancient T.V. and Griss, do you mind sleeping on the floor?" Greg suggested as Gil looked down at the carpet and then at the young man giving him an 'are you fucking kidding me' look.

Catherine went over to her husband, twirling a few of his curled strands in between her fingers and batting her eyelashes at him. "There should be some blankets in the trunk of the Tahoe if you want to get them so you don't have to lay directly on the floor." She whispered in his ear and kissed his cheek.

Gil rolled his eyes, sighing knowing that this was closest he was going to get to his 'surprise' on this road trip and walked out to the Tahoe to collect the blankets. Sara and Catherine decided there was no reason to change as they carefully laid down on the only bed still standing in the room. Greg was taking the ancient T.V. off the stand as he grabbed one of the pillows and patted it as clouds of dust began to fill the air once more making both women cringe knowing they were going to be resting their heads on those pillows tonight. The room was stifling hot so there was going to be no need for blankets as Greg propped himself up on the dresser that was just long enough for the man if he kept his feet curled up. By then Gil had returned with two blankets as he laid one out on the floor between the bed and pile of wood as he folded up the other one and used it as a pillow.

Catherine looked down at her husband and smiled, blowing him a kiss good night as she covered the pillow she was using her her sweater to help dirt and must stay out of her hair and face as she liked to sleep on her stomach, her hands under the pillow and wrapped around it as if she was holding a teddy bear. Gil scowled at his wife as he shifted to his side, closing his already beyond tired eyes and facing away from the bed. Greg, who was capable of sleeping anywhere and in any contorted position, was already snoring over on the dresser while Sara was trying her best not to move or breathe for that matter. Catherine reached over and turned off the lamp that was on the night stand beside her, throwing them into darkness once more where only the smells of things dead, decaying and rotten filled the room.

-\-

Grissom had no idea how many actual hours of sleep he had gotten or if he had even gotten any since he was tossing and turning on the floor all the time but the stench of something was getting stronger to the point that it was giving him a headache. He opened his eyes as the room was still cloaked in black as he pulled out his phone from his back pocket. He did not want to turn on the light, not wanting to awaken anyone as he hit the button to illuminate his screen. Gil put on his glasses and scanned the light under the bed, knowing that was where the smell was emitting from. After a few seconds he found what was making that smell; a rotting corpse of a raccoon. Gil yelped dropping his phone as he sat up, backing away from the bed as fast as he could until a piece of the wooden frame from the other bed poked him in the back and he yelped once more.

Catherine screamed, sitting up in bed as Sara was not far behind at the sounds she was hearing in the darkened room. Gil moaned again as Catherine was about to reach for the light when she heard a loud thump and a yelp from the foot of the bed.

"What was that?" Sara whispered catching Catherine's attention.

"I-I don't know," Catherine snapped back as she heard groaning from beside her once again, "Gil?" She hissed.

More moaning came from the foot of the bed as something was stumbling to its feet at the foot of their bed. Sara screamed again only able to make out the darkened shadows from the moonlight that was coming in from the moth hole curtains. Catherine reached for the lamp, fumbling with her fingers to turn on the light as Sara dug into the duffel bag beside her and pulled out the first thing her fingers grabbed to use as a weapon.

The light blinded everyone for a few seconds as Catherine squinted, trying to adjust to the light. When she finally did her whole body relaxed at the sight before her. Gil was leaning up against the destroyed bed moaning and holding his side. She looked to the foot of the bed and saw Greg standing there, his blonde mop of hair wild and staggering to his feet while rubbing his right shoulder. She then looked at Sara who was brandishing a hair brush in her hand to use as a weapon against the intruder they both believed to be at the foot of their bed.

"Greg, Gil are you okay?" Sara asked as she dropped her hair brush and rushed to her fiancee's side.

"Yeah I'll be fine, just landed hard on my shoulder." Greg said wincing, he then looked at Sara and smiled. "Were you planning to groom me to death with that hairbrush you had in your hand?" He asked with a smirk as Sara playfully slapped him on his bad shoulder, "Hey, careful, I was just kidding."

Catherine got off the bed and went to Gil, checking his side to see if the wood has pierced his skin since he was moaning so bad. She lifted his shirt and could see a large red welt beginning to form in the centre of his back but nothing more fatal. He was going to have one hell of a bruise, but nothing more then that. She brushed his hair from his face and smiled, kissing his cheek, glad that it was nothing more serious.

"Why did you scream sweetheart?" Catherine asked, nuzzling his neck.

"Because I found a dead raccoon underneath the bed." Grissom stated.

Catherine's eyes grew wide, "You're kidding right?" She asked releasing her tendering touch on him.

Gil shook his head, "Nope her dead beady eye was staring back at me, I was not expecting that so I panicked and backed up into the wood."

"That's what that stench is, I thought it was Catherine." Sara said knowing that Catherine was about to chew her husband a new one. Greg tried to suppress his laugh as Catherine whipped her head around, her blue eyes blazing.

"You think you're so funny huh? I'm not the one who reeks of bathroom sex and sweat from stranding us out on the highway for hours!" Catherine yelled back. She was cranky, tired and freaked out by their being road kill under the only useable bed in this cabin.

Sara pursed her lips, "At least Greg and I still have sex! When was the last time you two got it on!"

"Hey! Stop fighting!" Gil said getting to his feet and holding his wife back who was ready to lunge at the young woman and beat her with a broken piece of bed frame. "Obviously none of us want to sleep in here any longer. Lets go into the Tahoe and try to get a few more hours of sleep before heading back to Vegas tomorrow." He said feeling Catherine begin to relax beneath his fingers.

Sara sighed, shrugging Greg off her, who was restraining her as well, and grabbed her bag, shoving her hair brush back in it and stomping past everyone else and towards the Tahoe. The rest of them followed suit, leaving the key behind and not even bothering to lock the door; there was nothing worth stealing in that cabin. Greg called the passenger seat, hoping this time to at least get some sleep while Gil took the back seat since he was sent to the floor of the cabin; it was the least they could do. Catherine wanted enough distance as possible between her and Sara so she decided to be a bit creative and was able to pile up the duffel bags in the trunk, giving her enough room to curl up and get comfortable to sleep for a few hours. Sara took the driver's seat, reclining it a bit as Greg did the same, now that no one was having to sleep on the floor.

-/-

Two hours later the desert sun was sweeping in through the tinted windows, heating up the Tahoe once more like an oven. Catherine had her left hand up over her eyes to shade them as she felt her whole body sticky with sweat. Gil had one of his legs propped up on the top of the bench seat, laying on his back and his other arm draped over the side, dangling over the floor covered in discarded water bottles and chip bags. Greg was still snoring the in the passengers seat, hugging the head rest with his butt pressed against the window and drool coming out of his mouth. Sara moaned as her arm that was up above her head smacked the horn in the centre of the steering wheel giving it a loud honk which awoken the adults.

"Sorry about waking everyone with the car horn," Sara said apologetically as all tired and pissed off eyes fell on her.

"Sorry my ass," Catherine grumbled as she sat up, knocking her husbands foot off the back of the seat as it fell with a thump.

"I'm hungry," Greg said, sensing the tension between the women still in the truck and hoping to distract with food before an all out cat fight ensues.

"I'm starving." Sara said, turning on the Tahoe to check the time on the digital clock, "It's 11 in the morning, care for some brunch before we head back to Vegas?" She said grabbing her sunglasses from the visor above her and slipping them over her tired eyes.

Everyone grumbled an approval as Catherine climbed over the back seat, plopping down beside her husband as he sat up right, wincing a bit at how sore his back was. He wrapped his hands around his wife's shoulders and began to massage them, feeling how knotted and tense she was. Catherine closed her eyes, getting lost in his sensual touch as Sara backed them out of their parking spot and back down the highway in search of food.

* * *

T.B.C


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary:** Catherine, Grissom Sara & Greg have decided to go on a road trip in the summer to get away from the death and darkness of the Crime Lab. The dream trip they thought would happen turned into a nightmare on wheels bringing them to hell and back, over and over again. Will the newlyweds and recently engaged be bale to handle what's in store for them OR will divorce and break-ups be in order?

**Author Note:** I don't own the characters I just write about them occasionally.

**** This is a story that has gone through a major redo, will probably be re-posted when finished and each chapter will be separated, it is quite obvious this was one of my first posts on here so many moons ago...man how time flies! ** **

**Final Chapter...Thank-you for the reviews :) appreciate it & am happy with the refurbished result! **

BoOkwoRm-gUrl

* * *

**Livin' Like Pigs**

- **Chapter Five **-

Once they had left the Motel parking lot Sara was did the smart, resourceful plan this time around and stopped at the near by gas station, filling their half full tank to make sure they were not stranded along the side of Death Valley once more. While in their paying she asked the gas attendant where the closest place was to eat and he gave her directions to, low and behold, another Denny's. The four of them ate in silence, savoring the food that was filling their grumbling stomachs. They all used the bathroom, the girls going together like social convention dictates and the guys doing the same, making sure that no more surprise bathroom sex was going to be taking place between either couple on this trip to Denny's.

"Come on Sara, please let me drive!" Greg whined as they were walking out of the restaurant their bellies full and bladders empty.

Sara sighed, tossing her fiancee the keys to the Tahoe as he did a mock happy dance, happy to finally be behind the wheel on this road trip from hell.

Sara and Catherine decided to sit in the back, both women eying each other wondering if a cat fight was going to break out between them leaving Gil, the most compliant person in the car, to referee if it happens while Greg is driving down the highway. Once they got back onto the main I-15 heading back towards Vegas Greg decided to blare to radio as tons of pop and rock songs began to fill the inside of the truck. Sara and Catherine began to warm up to one another once more as they sang the songs they knew, smiling and laughing, practically forgetting their little fight in the cabin the night before. Greg, going on numerous road and surfing trips when he had the time, had a few tricks up his sleeve on ways to get around the I-15 where the cops would be and could try and make up some time on their trek back to Vegas. He turned off onto an almost desolate dirt road as the tires spun kicking up rocks and puffs of dirt. The music and the women singing still howled in the Tahoe. The windows were down to allow some what of a breeze as Gil's lips were in a straight line while the fear in his eyes was disguised by his dark tinted sunglasses.

"Greg what are you doing?" Catherine asked as she gripped Sara as the Tahoe took a sharp turn.

"Taking a back road!" Greg yelled over the music as the Tahoe jumped over the bumps in the road, "This will cut our time in half then taking I-15 back and, less chance of cops so we can speed!"

"Put the pedal to the metal baby!" Sara yelled as Catherine giggled agreeing, while Gil of course, did not.

Catherine leaned forward in her seat, wrapping her arms around Gil's shoulders and resting her head on his head rest, "Loosen up Gil, the quicker we get home, the more chance you have for your surprise before Lindsey get's home." She breathed in his ear feeling his whole body tense at that statement.

Gil's lips rose into a smile as he gripped Catherine's hands that were on his chest, playing with her wedding band, "Greg, get us back as fast as you can!" He called out over the music as Catherine laughed, throwing herself back against the seat as the Tahoe cruised over more and more bumps.

This playful banter of sing along songs, going double the speed limit with the wind blowing through their hair and them actually enjoying the last leg of their road trip was cut short. Greg saw the flashing blue and red lights of the police cruiser behind them before they could hear the siren since the music was so loud. He grumbled under his breath and slowed down, pulling over to the side as the rest of the passengers looked around not quite sure what was happening. At first they thought that maybe they had run out of gas, but that was impossible, they had just stopped an hour ago to fill the tank once more. Catherine looked behind her and saw the cop car as she whipped her head back to Greg, a scowl on her face.

"I thought you said no cops!" She snapped.

Greg just shrugged his shoulders as he turned off the music and the truck, waiting for the cop to arrive. A very overweight and older man clambered out of the car as he readjusted his sheriff's hat and spit out his chew tobacco on the ground. He shifted his belt as his pants were falling down and his face was sweaty behind his aviator glasses. When Greg was watching him through the side mirror he story of reminded him of Sheriff Calpepper from _Live and Let Die_, one of his favourite James Bond movies. He could make out the sweat stains under his arms as he used his handkerchief to wipe his brow the keys on a large loop to his pants jingling with every step he took.

"License and registration please son," the officer stated in a thick Texan accent as he spit once more and Sara cringed. Gil handed Greg registration that was in the glove box in front of him as Greg dug out his license from his wallet. Or, tried too.

Greg patted down all his pockets there was nothing, he looked in the centre counsel and there was nothing. To top of a oh so hellish road trip he had lost his wallet at some point or it was dug deep in the back seats where the Sheriff who was standing before him was already impatient and would probably not believe him.

"I don't have all day boy!" The officer snapped as he lowered his aviator's and looked into the truck. "Who is a Miss Sara Sidle?" He asked.

"Uh, I am sir." Sara pipped up as he turned his attention to the two attractive women in the back seat.

"If this is your vehicle, then why are you having a man who apparently does not have his license on him, drive it?" The officer asked and smiled showing off his beer and cigarette stained teeth.

"I assumed my fiancee would be more mature Sir." Sara seethed between her gritted teeth slapping Greg upside the head.

"Well, since you let him drive without a license Miss Sidle I need to write you a ticket, impound the truck and bring you to jail."

"Jail! Sheriff, shouldn't the ticket be enough?" Catherine exclaimed, lowering her glasses and batting her eyes with a smile.

"Ma'am, are you trying to seduce a Police Officer?" The Sheriff said leaning closer to the truck with a frown on his lips. "Y'all get out of this truck, I'm booking all of you for speeding, no license, reckless driving and also, seducing a police officer."

Catherine was sure her face was as red as the lace thong she had stowed away in her duffel bag. She groaned as they all climbed out of the truck, lining up outside the side of the truck as the Sheriff gave them all a quick pat down before leading them off to the cruiser. He piled them all in the back as they squished together like sardines all with their hands cuffed behind their backs. The Sheriff got on his radio and asked for his Deputy to come and pick up the Tahoe off the side of the road as he brought them to the County jail. As they approached Greg could remember passing abut twenty minutes ago on this desolate road, which should have been a large red flag that they should have slowed down.

"Way to go Greg, what a wonderful way to round out this road trip, getting arrested." Catherine stated in the back of the cruiser.

"Me! Who was the one trying to seduce the Sheriff?" Greg snapped back as Catherine narrowed her eyes beneath the tint of her sunglasses.

"Children, please, behave." Sara soothed from between them as she could feel both of their eyes fall upon her. "Listen, they can't hold us forever, plus we get our one phone call, we should call Nick, have him bail us out and pick us up." She explained as the Sheriff pulled into the parking lot to the smallest station all of them had ever seen so it was no wonder they did not see it while they were barreling down the dirt road double the speed limit.

"Oh that will just make this things worse," Grissom sighed not wanting to be rescued by one of their own, which made him think of Ecklie and if he catches wind of any of this they will all be out of a job.

The Sheriff pulled up to the side of the brick building and filed them all out as they walked with their hands behind their backs, the metal cuffs digging into their already clammy and sore wrists. He sat them down on the metal bench across from the one and only large oak desk. They could see the two holding cells they had just behind that, that were empty for the moment. The Deputy stood, giving his boss a curt nod and then went off with their pick up truck to go and collect the Tahoe that was a few miles down the road. The Sheriff sat down and began to ready the paper work to process each of them as the four adults who looked exhausted, grungy and annoyed with everything that was happening,

"Speaking of Nick," Catherine said breaking the silence, "Did he ever find out that what you said about you and David was a cover up for you engaged to Greg?" She asked with a smile sitting beside her very displeased husband.

"I don't think so, I think we'll keep him guessing for as long as we can, which probably will be until we send out the wedding invitations." Sara replied as Catherine giggled.

The Sheriff went through the grueling process of booking each one of them individually, paying no attention to their outbursts of them working for the Las Vegas Crime Lab or that this whole process was totally unnecessary. That only fueled the Sheriff to be extra slow each and every step. By the end of it the four of them had been photographed, fingerprinted and questioned until they were blue in the face before being hauled off to the two holding cells; the women in one and the men in the other. There was not much to their cells, two cots that were on metal slabs with tweed blankets that looked more itchy then comfortable. There was a small metal toilet and matching sink along the back wall. It provided them with little to no privacy if they actually had to relief themselves. They both sat on the bottom bunk, feeling the metal creak beneath them as they stared at the stone wall across from them. Sexually provocative drawings and saying on the walls, gang representations and what Catherine was quite sure was dried blood spatter stared back at them. She knew, without even needing her ALS (Alternative Light Source) that this room was riddled in all kinds of bodily secretions.

**-\-**

Three hours later the younger, more attractive and less intimidating Deputy arrived, using his baton as he hit it across the metal bars bringing the four of them out of their slumbering stupor. It was sad, but being in those holding cells was the closest thing they were going to have to a good night sleep on this trip. Catherine sat up on the top bunk as she heard Sara moan from down below. She jumped down looking beside them through the bars to see Gil and Greg were also alerted by the noise, rubbing their tired eyes feeling a bit more refreshed after their weekend of hardly any sleep. The Deputy stopped in front of Gil and Greg's holding cell, his grey eyes meeting Catherine's as he smiled in her direction.

"Time for your one phone call." He said in a thick Texan accent as he unlocked the guys holding cell.

"Am I really calling Nick?" Gil asked with a deep sigh as he emerged from the holding cell , looking from one co-worker to another.

"It's either Nick or Ecklie, take the lesser of two evils." Catherine stated and smiled at her husband. She knew she was right.

Gil sighed as he followed the Deputy over to the phone where he dialed Nick's cell phone number and waited for the young man, who he had left in charge of the lab that he wished he had never left, to answer the phone.

"Stokes," Nick's voice filled the receiver as Gil could hear that he was in the lab, the break room since there appeared to be a football game happening in the background.

"Nick, it's Grissom, I need your help." He said and sighed, beginning to tell the young man how him and three other members of the Las Vegas Crime Lab ended up in County Jail. "Will you please come and bail us out?" He asked, feeling embarrassed beyond belief to be asking a man with less experience and hopefully more brains then the four of them, to bail them out.

Once Nick was finished laughing at how ridiculous the whole situation sounded he agreed to go out there and bail them out. Gil asked the Deputy for directions on where exactly they were and relayed them to Nick, telling him to leave Warrick in charge and whatever he does not to tell Ecklie about this or they will all be without a job by sun down. Gil then hung up as the Deputy ushered him back to his holding cell, locking him in once more.

"It's done, Nick is on his way. This should be cleared up in the next few hours. The Deputy says we are only a few hours outside of Vegas, if anything the road Greg chose was a short cut home." Gil said as he sat down on the bottom bunk once more.

"Told ya I knew where I was going." Greg chided.

"You knew we would wind up in holding cells, wow so you did pass by the Sheriff's office speeding like a maniac on purpose then." Sara retorted as she went back to her own bunk and laid down, hoping to catch some more shut eye before they leave.

"Now Sara, is that any way to speak to your fiancee?" Catherine snickered as she hopped back up to the top bunk, plopping her head down on the pillow.

"It is when he gets me arrested."

Catherine smiled up at the ceiling and then closed her eyes, drifting back off to sleep.

**-/-**

The keys clanking in the over sized lock to Catherine and Sara's holding cell awoken the sleeping beauties. Catherine met the young, attractive Deputies eyes as he smiled opening the door and letting them out. Both women got to their feet, trudging out of the cell and over to the desk were Greg and Gil were already standing with Nick. Sara and Catherine gave him a half hearted smile as they then looked at the Sheriff collecting their small evidence bags of their wedding and engagement rings,watches and sunglasses, scowling at the man who had put them in lock up for the last twelve hours.

"Wow, what kind of road trip were y'all on." Nick said as they left the station leaving the air conditioned building and heading back out into the desert heat.

"We will tell you all about it over drinks a week from Thursday." Catherine said slipping on her sunglasses and smiling.

Sara approached her Tahoe, the place that has been more than just a vehicle for the past weekend and reviewing everything that had happened to them. First was almost getting hit by a transport truck, then sleeping night one in the Tahoe in an abandoned parking lot. Next they ran out of gas, stranding them on the side of the highway for hours in the middle of Death Valley. When she thought the weekend couldn't get any worse they ended up at the worst Motel in existence ending them all back out in the Tahoe for another night of no sleep. To top it all off they got arrested, ticketed and embarrassed by a county Sheriff that could not tie his shoes let alone know that everything he just did for the past twelve hours was pointless. Catherine came up to the passenger side looking at Sara across the hood of the truck, both of them exhausted beyond belief.

"Ready to end this hell on wheels?" Sara asked climbing into her car once again.

"You have no idea." Catherine replied as Sara started up the engine and Catherine rolled down her window seeing Gil approach. "Why don't you guys ride with Nick, fill him in on everything and I will see you back at home, ready and waiting to give you your long over due surprise." She said, kissing his cheek.

"Mm, I cannot wait to end this trip once and for all. Next getaway, lets just getaway from everyone, okay?" Gil said as Catherine smiled nodding before Sara drove off, heading back out towards the highway.

Gil walked over to Greg and Nick, a smile on his lips as he slipped on his own glasses, "Well guys, homeward bound?" He said.

"Yes! Thank-god, should we have given the ladies the Tahoe with air conditioning?" Greg asked as they piled into the clean, cool Tahoe, feeling a bit guilty that they got the better end of the deal.

"Nah, they will be fine, if there is anything this weekend has taught us is that those ladies are not to be messed with."

"So the whole weekend was not for nothing then boys?" Nick asked as he pulled out of the parking lot and taking off down the dirt highway, knowing that they will probably beat the ladies into Las Vegas.

Greg and Gil looked at one another, mentally recapping the events of the the weekend and shrugged their shoulders. In the end Sara and him were still engaged and Gil and Catherine were not looking to file for divorce. If this failed road trip was not a true test of love and faith, well, then there was nothing that could come between them.

Ever.

* * *

Fin.


End file.
